1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods to test software and more particularly relates to methods to optimize software testing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software testing is a critical phase in software development cycle. Through software testing, engineers are able to identify problems that need correction before a software product is released, implemented, or updated. A testing phase often includes testing multiple scenarios referred to as testcases that involve certain lines of the software code. The testcases are run and analyzed to identify whether the software code is operating as intended. Though testing software in this manner is effective to test software, there exist certain problems.
For example, a software testing phase may include thousands of testcases and millions of lines of code. Running and analyzing each testcase can take considerable time given the shear volume of testcases and code. This problem is often compounded as a software development cycle may include multiple software testing phases. Lengthy software testing phases decrease efficiency, increase costs, and reduce the overall benefit of the software development cycle.
From the foregoing discussion, applicant asserts that a need exists for a method that optimizes software testing. Beneficially, such a method would increase software testing efficiency by excluding unnecessary or otherwise unwanted testcases from a software testing phase.